


失控的月亮脸

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 即使在多年以后，他依然能够回忆起那撕心裂肺的痛苦和耻辱。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	失控的月亮脸

舒伦堡双手扒在窗框上，想要跳车的欲望越来越强烈。

海德里希在开车。用“开”来形容可能有些过于文雅，事实上他像个亡命徒一样驾驶着那辆杜森伯格，带着一种要与他同归于尽般的疯狂。或许他以为自己在开飞机，舒伦堡想，想象对方手握一挺MG17以每小时两百英里的速度在卢布林上空飞行的模样，他几乎可以确定如果在下个信号灯前还没有人将他拦下两人迟早横死街头。

一个钟头前他们还在酒吧里讨论费马恩岛上发生的事情，并因此有了那杯让他心有余悸的毒酒。但由于他的冷静沉重和有力争辩，矛盾随即化解，海德里希甚至还亲自为他倒了酒。他们很快就像所有不愉快都没有发生那样开始有说有笑，然而在与缪勒分别后，他上司那张陡然变色的脸告诉他此事不会这么轻易过去。

他们最终有惊无险地停在一栋公寓前，但舒伦堡并不因此感谢任何东西，他知道有比车祸更糟糕的事情在等着他。海德里希下车并亲自给他开了门————看起来更像是某种强制而绝非什么礼貌，他的眼神和他的脸色一样可怕，舒伦堡此前只在审讯弗林茨那晚看到他这个样子。

他跟在他身后进了公寓，他的上司试图拧亮顶灯，但是不起作用。

“说吧。”

他最终在黑暗的客厅中央站定了身子。舒伦堡知道他指的是什么，因此默默攥紧了手心，竭力不让自己动摇。

“如果您还在质疑岛上的事情的话，我想我已经说的很清楚了。”

海德里希紧紧盯着对方，月光从他的背后照进来，将他的脸藏在阴影里。“我一个字也不信。” 

“我知道你的心思，你与自己的妻子不和，因此就想来破坏我的家庭。”

“你利用我的喜爱和信任、她的好心与同情来接近她，以达到你不可告人的目的。”

...... ......

如果换做往常，舒伦堡可能会用沉默来应对这些指控，或者离开房间留他一个人独自冷静。但是今晚的情况有所不同，黑暗蒙蔽了他的双眼，让他看不到近在眼前的灾祸；酒精干扰了他的神志，让他摈弃了一切明智的选择。然而在他的大脑深处，某个部位依然能够理智地工作，早年经受的逻辑训练不合时宜地派上了用场，让他吐出一大段尖酸又直击要害的反驳，带着以往从不曾有的锋利与刻薄。

“你纵容你的下属对我进行监视，这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。”

“你知道我和她在一些话题上有共同的兴趣，你不是不相信我，你是不相信你的妻子。”

“因为你知道自己配不上她。如果不是她，你永远不会有今天。”

...... ......

他的声音是如此尖锐，与平时温和顺从的模样完全相反。仿佛被这种突然逼来的气势镇住，海德里希沉默片刻，用某种不可名状的表情凝视着他，眼里随即流露出阴郁的神色。

“你大可再给我一杯毒酒，十杯、一百杯————如果这能让你好过的话。或是为我举办一场名誉法庭，像当初你的上司审讯你那样审讯我。”

瓦尔特抬起眼睛，那是他第一次在他面前说这样尖刻的话。而他很快就遭到了报应，被打翻在地，半边脑袋嗡嗡作响，脸上某个地方在冒血。他依然没有意识到自己不够清醒的事实，而现在，那些酒精正在他的血管里飞速流淌，让他心跳加速，情绪失控，最终伴随着沸腾的血液将疯狂带到他的脸上。 

海德里希显然想不到他会还手，因此在被扑倒之后愣了有那么一两秒的时间，被对方的冲劲带着在地上滚了两圈。但他随即反应过来，以更强大的力量压制住他，虽然瓦尔特早年在法兰克福接受过正规的党卫军训练，但年长男人在体型上占有绝对优势，他轻而易举地捉住他的双手将他摁在身下，恶意地捏他受过伤的左手指节。瓦尔特发出一声猝不及防的惊呼，这个动作顿时令他冒出冷汗，浑身颤抖。对方清楚他的一切弱点，并且毫不留情地拿住了他的死穴。他用力蹬腿猛踢他的胸腹和胯部，但这只是徒劳地增长了海德里希的愤怒，他的上司连拖带拽地将他扯到沙发上，瓦尔特几乎是本能地想要起身，然而对方的手臂蓦然探出扣住了他的肩膀。摇摇欲坠的男人似乎是把全身的力量都按在了他的肩上，手指用力得仿佛要捏碎他的肩胛。

“......我无法容忍......”他的面容笼罩在一阵动荡的杀气里，看向他的眼中蓦然爆发出骇人的光亮。“在这片海洋里，我是座头鲸，而你只是条小丑鱼，我会让你知道法则掌握在谁的手中。”

瓦尔特想要夺路而逃，但是却动不了一下。海德里希也许是个蜘蛛，而自己就是那个不知天高地厚撞上去的飞蛾，被他用八只爪子死死钳住，即将被蚕食到只剩一副躯壳。厄运已经朝他投下了阴影，而他显然没有在新年的祷告上足够用心；他的人生过于一帆风顺，以至于上帝都不再眷顾，导致他一着不慎便落入魔鬼手中。

他感到对方的手卡住了自己的喉咙，让他呼吸困难，仿佛是巨人的手掌按在他的胸口，要将他的肋骨也压断。他的眼眶积起泪水，手脚并用地反抗，像只落入网中的野鸟那样拼命扑腾，在绝望中撕扯自己的羽毛。他感到对方落在颈后的喘息，黑暗中仿佛有一头猛兽蛰伏欲啮，要将他撕成碎片。

“看着我。”

他的上司将他的脸扳过来。此时他们挨得是那么近，近到能够让他看清他脸上每一个细微的变化。一种难以言喻的念头突然注入他的脑中：他知道在海德里希手里任何人的生死都如同一滴水的蒸发那样悄无声息，但他从未想过对方会采取这种方式。

想到这一点的瓦尔特不由打了个冷战，恐惧像是深海的怪兽牢牢攥住了他的心脏。他在阴影压下来的那个瞬间极力挣扎，艰难地喘息，然而还没等他吐出一个字，冰冷的嘴唇就贴上来封住了后面的话。他在黑暗里颤抖，嘴唇仿佛某种柔软无力的贝类，在被触碰的瞬间紧闭，因为恐惧而拒绝着外来的探索与入侵。然而那个吻漫长而血腥，带着至死方休的气势，如同要将他溺毙其中，仿佛那已经不是一个吻，而是接近于噬咬和伤害。

即使在多年以后，他依然能够回忆起那撕心裂肺的痛苦和耻辱。对方的每一次进攻都令他窒息，而他的每一次挣扎都无疑给自己招来更加残酷的责罚。他在混乱中含含糊糊地咒骂，呻吟，呜咽，乞求，最终像个熬不住刑的小叛徒那样凄惨地哀叫。那样子即使放在平常也能从铁石心肠上凿出一点同情，但此时的海德里希只想从那张可恨的嘴里听到更多类似的声音。

当一切结束之后，空虚让莱因哈德暂时找回了理智。暴力的性□缓解了他的怒火，并让他在他温暖的身子里释放了多余的愤懑。而蜷缩在他身下的瓦尔特，面容早已被泪水浸泡得柔软，像一只被捉到案前的鸟雀，每一片羽毛都紧贴着瑟瑟发抖的身子。莱因哈德静静地看了他许久，然后松开箍在他脖子上的手，脸上露出某种复杂而微妙的神情，伸手拭去他脸上的泪珠。他的动作很轻，与刚才的暴虐截然不同，像是怕惊扰了什么，又像是第一次见到他。

而他平日左右逢源的下属此时满身狼藉，由于过度惊吓而陷入短暂的失语。在海德里希走后，他的身子动了动，似乎想要支撑着从沙发上站起来，但是失败了。他像个失去半边翅膀的蝴蝶那样徒劳地挣扎了两下，最后又无声地坠了回去。

海德里希没有管他。他浑浑噩噩地来到窗前，打开它，让风透进来，然后摸摸索索地在口袋里找烟。当他试图将它点燃的时候，他的手可能有一些颤抖。他知道外面对他的评价，他也许的确是个魔鬼，却并非无所畏惧。他回想整件事的起因，最终惊诧于瓦尔特在那一瞬间爆发出的忤逆。他突然意识到对方以前在自己面前表现的温和与顺从很可能都是来自于伪装，他的愤怒来源于此，但性冲动却是另一回事。

他突然意识到自己就这么做了，仿佛那是他与生俱来的权力。凡是他走过的地方都会流出鲜血，凡是他在意的人最后都会受到伤害，他们的生命已经走上了一个未知的方向，而一些事情却已在今晚成为定局。尽管他曾极力避免这样的结局，然而冥冥之中某种强大的力量驱使他走向了注定的轨迹。死亡与战争。背叛与爱憎。毁灭与重生。庞博的历史中他们被急流裹挟着在黑暗的大海上相聚，纠缠在一起顺流而下。谁也不知道会有怎样的旋涡，带着腥味的风将一切席卷而去，却没人看得清那即将到来的惨烈的未来。

在抽完第二根烟的时候莱因哈德的心情才稍稍平复了一些。瓦尔特是不知道什么时候走的，至于他该怎么回去，是否能支撑到家，都已经不在他的考虑之内了。他站在窗前，对着夜幕和星辰，逐渐被思绪的流沙淹没。

这是一个失控的夜晚，而他希望明天永远不要到来。

**End**


End file.
